User blog:Queen Armada/Board Bosses
I make excellent board bosses.Positional,Triangle,Overload and Box offense,spread apart with D on points forwards faceoffs and center in front of crease and wonder to re-form and pass around,rush and with defensive pinch.Dump and chase behind the net plays.This team is a passing play checking club.Body check and forecheck not over do it but do it to setup plays.Passer team with talent. NHL'ers of my alliance hero clubs http://www.nhl.com/ Chicago,Tampa,Habs,Sens,Ducks,LA Kings,Detroit, http://www.onlinepools.com/index.php?dp=pool&hockey&cb=572764714 ,Stars,Avs,VGN Vegas Golden Knights.Breakout hog it for any of them can go down either wing and blow it by the goalie with slap shot,wrist shot,powershot.Center leaves to wing to score.Wrap around blow it by the goalie Tasmania,NFL Football as hockey player.Switch centers to the point with defense or playmakers or legitimate scores hard shot at point switch or snipers stay at Combination.4 man power play.Ionicher because fast paced game cross ice passes in offensive zone past blueline setup a goal.They are short behind the net or short crease passes to Vanicher http://www.saskatoonblades.com/ and Hanicher,around the net area check.Dauchmaucher is a goalscoring sniper.He could have 50 goals.Fast skater sharp features,medium black hair and moustache.Fast and makes plays like a goal score to assist back hand pass backhander to catch the goalie off guard strip him out of the net by Kanicher Khan.Even assister but in a year he will have 30 and assist 70 Dauchmaucher Khan.Straight passes one timed into the net and a deflector go to the net to tip it in.Wrist shotter and one time wrister.Offensive and defensive team high scoring low GA awesome goaltending reflex big standup size.My first was making the Khan family of muslim white American German{Khan family ancesotry hierarchy,bloodlines for me invent them to Vector Sigma Quran,European hockey is NHL'er},and into big players like the Rangers Stanley Cup win with the "Big Vanicher"{Van eh kerr}Khan PP Penalty killing, and his team on center Kanimaker PP{Can i Maker}PP Ionicher who went to the Toronto St.Pats as a star,Kanicher and on wing PP and penaltykiller Tasmania,St.Pats,tribal Pacific black,Dachmaker 2nd PP Penalty Killer{dock Mocker} and Lanicher penalty killer{Lann Icker}Ganicher defensive forward scorer shadower,PP Bokker Khan,PP Mauker of St.Pats,Anacher PP{Ann Acher}score 50 goals,PP and Penalty killing Hennekin talented playmaker that is a goal scorer an assist man goal scorer and a stick checker,4man PP, 2nd power play juggled game winner best players Hanicher powerforward stick checker wristers{craft passer,drop pass,backhand,shovel pass around crease,faceoff and skates fast} and slappers infront of the net and crease area perfection deflection 40/60 man,Kanicher big size,crafty center scorer,stick checker uses playmaking passing plays,deflect and one-time wrister 2nd PP big size hard to move repositions himself in plays{one-time}triangle,overload,positional,Antropov,Kapanen,McCabe and Albert Guinea.Aquiring Sergie Federov as a St.Patrick and he was on fire.He was blasting in shots and setup for one-timer to Federov.I think I got Federov from Vancouver.Federov was getting in the shots as goals.Past the blue line snapper scores.Then team would shift around to setup Federov and rebounds infront of the net.Go around the goal with speed and setup many plays around the faceoffs passes.Federov was on fire as St.Patrick.He was assisting to the Defense.Defenses and Federov on breaks to the net scores.Federov contribute as playmaker and sniper.He was having duos with Dauker and Zonicker breaks to feed Federov or reverse scores.Tasmania was on Federov's line and powerplay.Dauker skilled like a European and big and physical with offense PP and penalty killer,speed and crafty playmaker,and in net Xiix {X eye X}Khan in net rock on metaller and Attuwon Congo{tribal} his backup and star winning Conn Smyth trophy standup takes away all shots{excellent moves ethics,not caught far out the net,veteran will challenge,skate fast backwards predict takeaway stretch} and plays,stacks the pads,glove and blocker,trickle by 5 hole scored.Markus Naslund of Saskatoon Blades and Ozolinsh St.Pats.Finnish goalie 2005 was the star goalie of the St.Pats expensive 7yr deal players with Stanley Cup and characteristics of Conn Smyth Trophy and Joseph backup, and Latvia Ukraine defenseman and Yachmenov Feaderov won Selke Trophy,Lady Byng.Ionicher is St.Pats All Star.100 points.Feed Antropov to score and McCabe and Albert Guinea on defense big huge Norris Trophy winner,game winning goal slapper and wrister,setup from point plays.Board Boss put on super hardest Online level.I made them and they captured awards,Vanicher beat Gretzky's scoring record,past 90 with blasting one-timer as Ranger.Led the Saskatoon Blades with Kanimaker blasting 70 goals.Latvia/Ukraine defenseman St.Pats was spectacular in Norris Trophy,offense and defense.2005.Mauker and Bokker, Auker physical hight big,defensive penalty killer has offense pinches in plays in his own end expert using size,Stars with Zonicher as St.Pats.Mauker as a scorer better than 1980's slapping them by and tipping them like a Swede and Bokker big 60goals St.Pats.Broke them up made the 3rd line and 4th their own team they produce big time,Ionicher excellent setups and Tasmania tribal black scorer score 50 goals.Mauker powerplay expert with Ionicher Khan.Slap shotters,powershot,Defense Banicker a physical Bruin like defenseman play maker and scorer,penalty killer PP,Janicker{Jan-icker} huge size defenseman medium long rock on hair black and a bruiser stays of of the box and scorer setup the rush,penalty killer and PP offensive defenseman Zonicker Khan.{Zaun icker}Speed and goes to the net deek out and playmaker crafty stick handler offense point and speed gets back to stick check,physical take out of play scorers,shadows and PP and penalty killer.Confident blast from the point.I created their plays and their styles of play and their offense and defense captured in Computer,hardest level online board boss.Traded Anacher to Bruins as he is LW 50 goals blast slapper or he'll travel and slap it or pass 40 assists.Kanimaker Blade 40plus goals and 90points.Xiix's goaltending butterfly reflex to steal it from stick side and glove and is tall and huge.Reflex pads.Gets up fast.Stickhandling best he has no weaknesses except for fatigue to give in to Congo,excellent standup fundementals but the talent to cut off and smother the puck.No where to shoot on him all game long,boring,fancy as hell Eurpopean setups.Jennings Trophy and for Finnish goalie and Joseph.Finnish goalie related to Kapanen.Ganicher is defensive forward expert shadow and scorer,70 point 40 goal scorer.Selke Trophy stolen from him by Yachmenov Feaderov.Lanicher and his game winners and he can unwind blast,accurate shooter and setup plays.Stick checking all of them back checkers and will setup players into Albert Guinea or any defense of their own.My All Star team is having Steve Larmer on right wing Center Hawerchuk Gary Roberts Left wing.Next line is right wing Bellows,Roenick and Andreychuk.Next is Joe Murphy,Denis Savard and Ysebaert.On defense Chris Chelios and Al Iafrate.Defense Tinordi and Manson.Smith and Housley.next line is Daniel Marois,Gilmour and Bernie Nichols.In net Belfour and Essensa.Head coach Keenan with Gainey.Juggle lines Nichols,Roenick,Roberts and Marois,Savard and Yseaert and Gilmour,Bellows and Andreychuck.Chelios and Housley,Iafrate and Tinordi,Manson and Smith.PP Roenick,Roberts and Bellows,next PP Hawerchuk,Larmer and Nichols.Defense Chelios and Tinordi,Iafrate and Housley.PK Gilmour and Joe Murphy,Savard and Andreychuk and d being Tinordi and Smith,Chelios and Manson. http://toronto-maple-leafs.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada http://tampabaylightning.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Lightning_Format_from_Leafs http://habs.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Montreal_Format_from_Leafs http://coloradoavalanche.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Avs_Format_from_Leafs http://ottawa.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Ottawa_Senators_Format_from_Leafs http://detroit-mi-red-wings.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Wings_Format_from_Leafs http://dallasstars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Dallas_Format_from_Leafs http://detroitredwings.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada http://ottawasenators.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Ottawa_Senators_Format http://letsgokings.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada http://losangeleskings.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Kings_next_Championship Category:Blog posts